1978 in music
in 1978]] __TOC__ This is a list of notable events in music that took place in the year 1978. Events January–April *January 14 – The Sex Pistols play their final show (until a 1996 reunion) at San Francisco's Winterland Ballroom *January 16 – Elton John appears on this week's People Magazine without his trademark glasses. John would still wear glasses occasionally for the next ten years until wearing them permanently again *January 21 – As Saturday Night Fever becomes a cultural phenomenon, the soundtrack hits #1 on the Billboard Charts, where it will stay until July *January 25 **Electric Light Orchestra kick off their "Out of the Blue" world tour in Honolulu, Hawaii **Bob Dylan makes his directorial debut in the surrealist film Renaldo and Clara, shot during his Rolling Thunder Revue tour *January 28 – By request, Ted Nugent autographs his name into a fan's arm with a bowie knife in Philadelphia *February 10 – Van Halen debuts with self-titled album; Eddie Van Halen introduces a powerful new sound and technique to world, while David lee Roth is ushered in as the front man *March 18 – California Jam II is held at the Ontario Motor Speedway in California. Over 300,000 fans come to see Ted Nugent, Aerosmith, Santana, Dave Mason, Foreigner, Heart and more *April 22 **In the Eurovision Song Contest in Paris, France, victory goes to Israel's entry "A-Ba-Ni-Bi", performed by Izhar Cohen & The Alphabeta **The "One Love Peace Concert" is held in Kingston, Jamaica, headlined by Bob Marley, making his first concert appearance since December 1976 **Steve Martin performs the original "King Tut" on Saturday Night Live; also that night, The Blues Brothers make their first appearance on the show May–July *May 6 – The Knack is formed (first album released in 1979) *May 13 – Barry Gibb becomes the only songwriter in history to have written 4 consecutive #1 singles on Billboard's Hot 100 Chart *May 18 – The Buddy Holly Story, starring Gary Busey, is released. It would win the Academy Award for Best Music, Original Song Score and Its Adaptation or Best Adaptation Score, and earn a nomination for Best Actor in a Leading Role (Busey) and Best Sound *May 25 – In a performance used for The Kids Are Alright, The Who play their last show with Keith Moon *June 10 – The Rolling Stones begin their 25-date US summer tour in Lakeland, Florida *June 13 – The Cramps play a free concert for patients at the Napa State Mental Hospital *June 16 – The film adaptation of the musical Grease, opens in theaters and is a box office hit *June 20 – Grace Slick splits with Jefferson Starship the day after a disastrous concert in Hamburg, Germany, in which a heavily intoxicated Slick verbally abused the crowd and groped various fans and band mates *June 29 – Peter Frampton is nearly killed in a car accident in The Bahamas, suffering multiple broken bones, a concussion, and muscle damage *July 1 – The first Texxas Jam is held over the July 4 long weekend at the Cotton Bowl in Dallas. The first day features Ted Nugent, Aerosmith, Frank Marino and Mahogany Rush, Heart, Journey, Head East, Atlanta Rhythm Section, Eddie Money, Van Halen and Walter Egan. Sunday consists of Willie Nelson headlining his sixth annual Fourth of July picnic *July 19 – Dead Kennedys play their first concert, at the Mabuhay Gardens in San Francisco, California *July 21 – Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, a much-hyped musical film starring Peter Frampton and the Bee Gees performing the music of The Beatles, opens in theaters. The film is savaged by critics and proves a box office disappointment *July 30 – Thin Lizzy officially announces that Gary Moore has replaced Brian Robertson on guitar August–December *August 26 – 80,000 concertgoers attend Mosport Speedway in Ontario for the first "Canada Jam Festival", featuring sets by the Doobie Brothers, Commodores, Kansas, Village People, Dave Mason, the Atlanta Rhythm Section and Triumph *September 7 – The Who drummer Keith Moon dies in a central London flat after a prescription drug overdose at the age of 32 *September 14–16 – The Grateful Dead perform three shows in Giza, Egypt, very close to the Sphinx and Great Pyramid *October 12 – Nancy Spungen, the American girlfriend of Sex Pistols bassist Sid Vicious, is found dead in a hotel room of a stab wound. Sid is arrested and charged with her murder *October 24 – Rolling Stones guitarist Keith Richards pleads guilty to the charge of possessing heroin in Toronto in 1977 *October 29 – Michael Schenker plays his final show with UFO in Stanford, California before leaving the group to rejoin Scorpions *November – A now sober Alice Cooper releases the album From the Inside, which tells of his stay in rehab for alcoholism *November 25 – Aerosmith cuts a concert short after Steven Tyler suffers cuts to his face from a bottle that shatters upon hitting a stage monitor *November 27 – Def Leppard's permanent drummer Rick Allen joins the band at the age of 15 *December – Matthias Jabs joins Scorpions, replacing Uli Jon Roth. *December 31 – The seventh annual New Year's Rockin' Eve special airs on ABC, with performances by Barry Manilow, Village People, Chuck Mangione, Tanya Tucker and Rick James **CBS airs New Year's Eve with Guy Lombardo for the final time, nearly two years after the band leader's death and ending a 22 year run that began in 1956 Also in 1978 *Kenny Rogers continues his highly successful solo career with the single (and album) "The Gambler" and will go on to star in no less than 5 movies based around the song *In the UK, singles sales are at their all-time high this year, boosted by the simultaneous peak of the disco and punk phenomena and the success of singles from the movie Grease *Mozambique holds its first National Dance Festival, involving half a million people Bands formed *''See Category:Musical groups established in 1978'' Bands disbanded *''See Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1978'' Albums released January February March April May June July August September October November December Release Date Unknown *''After the Heat'' – Eno Moebius Roedelius *''Africa Must Be Free by 1983'' – Hugh Mundell *''Alive on Arrival'' – Steve Forbert *''Ambient 1: Music for Airports'' – Brian Eno *''At the Third Stroke'' – Russ Ballard *''At Yankee Stadium'' – NRBQ *''Best Dressed Chicken in Town'' – Dr. Alimantado *''The Best of Bette'' – Bette Midler *''Bloodbrothers'' – The Dictators *''Book Early'' – City Boy *''Bring It Back Alive'' – Outlaws *''Burchfield Nines'' – Michael Franks *''Cecil Taylor Unit'' – Cecil Taylor *''Central Heating'' – Heatwave *''Cha Cha'' – Herman Brood – Live *''Cheryl Ladd'' – Cheryl Ladd *''Cheryl Lynn'' – Cheryl Lynn (debut) *''Chuck Berry Live in Concert'' – Chuck Berry (live) *''Cidade do Salvador'' – Gilberto Gil *''Count Basie Meets Oscar Peterson - The Timekeepers'' – Count Basie and Oscar Peterson *''The Cream'' – John Lee Hooker *''Departure from the Northern Wasteland'' – Michael Hoenig *''DMZ'' – DMZ *''Dream'' – Captain & Tennille *''Dream Dancing'' – Ella Fitzgerald *''Dream of a Child'' – Burton Cummings *''Durch Die Wüste'' – Hans-Joachim Roedelius *''Energy'' – The Pointer Sisters *''Everybody's Dancin''' – Kool & the Gang *''Every Time Two Fools Collide'' – Kenny Rogers & Dottie West *''The Feeding of the 5000'' – Crass *''Finzi: Cello Concerto, Clarinet Concerto'' – Yo-Yo Ma (Debut) *''Flamin' Groovies Now!'' – The Flamin' Groovies *''Floating Anarchy Live 1977'' – Gong *''From Rats to Riches'' – Good Rats *''Funk or Walk'' – The Brides of Funkenstein *''Génération 78 / Voilà pourquoi je chante / Ça me fait rêver'' – Dalida *''Get It Out'cha System'' – Millie Jackson *''Girl Most Likely'' – Claudja Barry *''The Godz'' – The Godz *''Golden Country Origins'' – Bill Haley (pre-Comets recordings) *''Grab It for a Second'' – Golden Earring *''Greatest Hits'' – Captain & Tennille *''Greatest Hits'' – Barry Manilow *''Guaranteed'' – Ronnie Drew *''Handsworth Revolution'' – Steel Pulse *''Heat in the Street'' – Pat Travers *''Honky Tonk Masquerade'' – Joe Ely *''How Long Has This Been Going On?'' – Sarah Vaughan *''Janis Ian'' – Janis Ian *''Killin' Time'' – Gasolin' *''Lanquidity'' – Sun Ra *''Life in a Scotch Sitting Room, Vol. 2'' – Ivor Cutler *''Live at Last'' – Steeleye Span *''Live in London'' – Helen Reddy *''Live in the Black Forest'' – Cecil Taylor *''The London Concert'' – Oscar Peterson *''Mama Let Him Play'' – Jerry Doucette *''Marcus' Children'' – Burning Spear *''Meanwhile Back in Paris'' – Streetheart *''The Modern Dance'' – Pere Ubu *''Modra Rijeka'' – Indexi *''Music for 18 Musicians'' – Steve Reich *''Mutiny Up My Sleeve'' – Max Webster *''Natural Force'' – Bonnie Tyler *''Night Rider'' – Count Basie and Oscar Peterson *''Nina Hagen Band'' – Nina Hagen Band *''No New York'' – Various Artists *''No Smoke Without Fire'' – Wishbone Ash *''Now!'' – Flamin' Groovies *''Of Queues and Cures'' – National Health *''Out of Reach'' – Can *''Painkiller'' – Krokus *''The Paris Concert'' – Oscar Peterson *''Pat Metheny Group'' – Pat Metheny Group *''Playin' to Win'' – Outlaws *''Pleasure Principle'' – Parlet *''Pleasure Train'' – Teri Desario *''Power in the Darkness'' – Tom Robinson Band *''Raydio'' – Raydio *''Return of the Wanderer'' – Dion DiMucci *''Rose Royce III: Strikes Again!'' – Rose Royce *''Saga'' – Saga *''Salterbarty Tales'' – Earthstar *''See Forever Eyes'' – Prism *''Sherbet'' – Sherbet *''Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)'' – Captain Beefheart *''Shpritsz'' – Herman Brood *''So Alone'' – Johnny Thunders *''Solar Music – Live'' – Grobschnitt *''Sounds...and Stuff Like That!!'' – Quincy Jones *''Street Player'' – Rufus *''Struck Down'' – Yesterday and Today *''Super Blue'' – Freddie Hubbard *''Survivor'' – Randy Bachman *''Thank God It's Friday'' (soundtrack) – Various Artists *''That's Life'' – Sham 69 *''Third/Sister Lovers'' – Big Star *''3 Phasis'' – Cecil Taylor *''Together Again: For the First Time'' – Mel Tormé, Buddy Rich *''Tokyo Tapes'' – Scorpions (live) *''2Hot'' – Peaches & Herb *''Touchdown'' – Bob James *''A Touch on the Rainy Side'' – Jesse Winchester *''Truth n' Time'' – Al Green *''Variations'' – Andrew Lloyd Webber *''Viva'' – La Düsseldorf *''Von Gestern bis Heute'' – Die Flippers *''Way of the Sun'' – Jade Warrior *''Well Kept Secret'' – Juice Newton *''We'll Sing in the Sunshine'' – Helen Reddy *''Whatever Happened to Benny Santini?'' – Chris Rea *''When I Dream'' – Crystal Gayle *''Who's Happy Now?'' – Connie Francis *''Yessir, That's My Baby'' – Count Basie and Oscar Peterson *''You Light Up My Life'' – Johnny Mathis Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1978. Chronological table of US and UK number one hit singles US number one singles and artist (weeks at number one) * How Deep Is Your Love – Bee Gees (2 weeks in 1977 + 1 week in 1978) * "Baby Come Back" – Player (3) * Stayin' Alive – Bee Gees (4) * "(Love Is) Thicker Than Water" – Andy Gibb (2) * "Night Fever" – Bee Gees (8), best selling single of the year * "If I Can't Have You" – Yvonne Elliman (1) * "With a Little Luck" – Paul McCartney & Wings (2) * "Too Much, Too Little, Too Late" – Johnny Mathis & Deniece Williams (1) * You're The One That I Want – John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John (1) * "Shadow Dancing" – Andy Gibb (7) * Miss You – The Rolling Stones (1) * "Three Times a Lady" – Commodores (2) * Grease – Frankie Valli (2) * "Boogie Oogie Oogie" – A Taste of Honey (3) * "Kiss You All Over" – Exile (4) * "Hot Child in the City" – Nick Gilder (1) * "You Needed Me" – Anne Murray (1) * "MacArthur Park" – Donna Summer (3) * "You Don't Bring Me Flowers" – Barbra Streisand & Neil Diamond (2) * "Le Freak" – Chic (2 weeks in 1978 + 4 weeks in 1979) UK number one singles and artist (weeks at number one) * "Mull of Kintyre"/"Girl's School" – Paul McCartney & Wings (5 weeks in 1977 + 4 weeks in 1978) * "Uptown Top Ranking" – Althea & Donna (1) * "Figaro" – Brotherhood of Man (1) * "Take a Chance On Me" – ABBA (3) * "Wuthering Heights" – Kate Bush (4) * "Matchstalk Men and Matchstalk Cats and Dogs" – Brian and Michael (3) * "Night Fever" – Bee Gees (2) * "Rivers of Babylon" – Boney M (5) best selling single of the year * "You're the One That I Want" – John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John (9) * "Three Times a Lady" – Commodores (5) * "Dreadlock Holiday" – 10cc (1) * "Summer Nights" – John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John (7) * "Rat Trap" – The Boomtown Rats (2) * "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?" – Rod Stewart (1) * "Mary's Boy Child"/"Oh My Lord" – Boney M (4) Other significant singles *"A-Ba-Ni-Bi" – Izhar Cohen & The Alphabeta *"Airport" – The Motors *"Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" – Van Halen *"Alive Again" – Chicago *"All the Nice Boys and Girls in the World" – Riff Regan *"Alternative Ulster" – Stiff Little Fingers *"Ambition" – Subway Sect *"An Ideal For Living" – Joy Division *"Another Girl, Another Planet" – The Only Ones *"Another Night On The Road" – Sherbet *"Are You Old Enough" – Dragon *"Baby Hold On" – Eddie Money *"Baker Street" – Gerry Rafferty *"Because the Night" – Patti Smith Group *"Best Of Both Worlds" – Robert Palmer *"Blame It On The Boogie" – Jackson 5 *"Blue Collar Man (Long Nights)" – Styx *"Bluer Than Blue" – Michael Johnson *"Brown Girl in the Ring" – Boney M *"Ça me fait rêver" – Dalida & Bruno Guillain *"Ça plane pour moi" – Plastic Bertrand *"Can We Still Be Friends" – Todd Rundgren *"Can't Smile Without You" – Barry Manilow *"Can't Take the Hurt Anymore" – Cliff Richard *"Chameleon Army" – Pink Lady *"Charles (EP)" – The Skids *"Clash City Rockers" – The Clash *"Coming Home" – Marshall Hain *"Copacabana (At The Copa)" – Barry Manilow *"Damaged Goods (EP)" – Gang Of Four *"Dancing In the City" – Marshall Hain *"David Watts" – The Jam *"Davy's On the Road Again" – Manfred Mann's Earth Band *"Deep in the Motherlode" – Genesis *"Déjà Vu" – Dionne Warwick *"Denis" – Blondie *"Don't Cry for Me Argentina" – The Shadows *"Don't Look Back" – Boston *"(You Gotta Walk) Don't Look Back" – Peter Tosh *"Down In The Tube Station At Midnight" – The Jam *"Dust in the Wind" – Kansas *"Eagle" – ABBA *"Ego" – Elton John *"Eve Of The War" – Jeff Wayne *"Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)" – Buzzcocks *"Everybody Dance" – Chic *"An Everlasting Love" – Andy Gibb *"Every Kinda People" – Robert Palmer *"FM (No Static At All)" – Steely Dan *"Feels So Good" – Chuck Mangione *"5–7–0–5" – City Boy *"Flash Light" -Parliament *"Floral Dance" – Terry Wogan *"Fly At Night" – Chilliwack *"Follow You, Follow Me" – Genesis *"Fool (If You Think It's Over)" – Chris Rea *"Forever Autumn" – Justin Hayward *"The Gambler" – Kenny Rogers *"Génération 78" – Dalida & Bruno Guillain *"Germ Free Adolescents" – X-Ray Spex *"Give Me Everything" – Magazine *"Goodnight Tonight" – Paul McCartney and Wings *"Got to Get You into My Life" – Earth Wind and Fire *"Hammer Horror" – Kate Bush *"Hanging On The Telephone" – Blondie *"Heartless" – Heart *"Here You Come Again" – Dolly Parton *"Hey Deanie" – Shaun Cassidy *"Hit Me with Your Rhythm Stick" – Ian Dury & The Blockheads *"Hold The Line" – Toto *"Hollywood Nights" – Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band *"Hong Kong Garden" – Siouxsie and the Banshees *"Hopelessly Devoted to You" – Olivia Newton-John *"Hot Blooded" – Foreigner *"Hot Legs/I Was Only Joking" – Rod Stewart *"How Much I Feel" – Ambrosia *"How You Gonna See Me Now" – Alice Cooper *Human Fly – The Cramps *"I Don't Mind" – Buzzcocks *"(I Don't Wanna Go to) Chelsea" – Elvis Costello and the Attractions *"I Just Wanna Stop" – Gino Vannelli *"I Love the Nightlife (Disco 'Round)" – Alicia Bridges *"Identity" – X-Ray Spex *"If the Kids Are United" – Sham 69 *"I'm Every Woman" – Chaka Khan *"Instant Replay" – Dan Hartman *"Is This Love" – Bob Marley & The Wailers *"I've Had Enough" – Wings *"Isn't It Time" – The Babys *"It's a Heartache" – Bonnie Tyler *"Jilted John" – Jilted John *"Jocko Homo" – Devo *"Just The Way You Are" – Billy Joel *"Just What I Needed" – The Cars *"Khe Sanh" – Cold Chisel *"Le Lambeth Walk" – Dalida *"Last Dance" – Donna Summer *"Lay Down Sally" – Eric Clapton *"Life's Been Good" – Joe Walsh *"Light Up Your Love" – Ronney Abramson *"A Little Lovin' (Keeps the Doctor Away)" – The Raes *"A Little More Love" – Olivia Newton-John *"Lotta Love" - Nicolette Larson *"Love de Luxe" – The Shadows *"Love Is Like Oxygen" – Sweet *"Love Will Find a Way" – Pablo Cruise *"Love You More" – Buzzcocks *"Magnet And Steel" – Walter Egan *"Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys" – Waylon Jennings & Willie Nelson *"The Man with the Child in His Eyes" – Kate Bush *"Many Rivers to Cross" – Jimmy Cliff *"Many Too Many" – Genesis *"Monster" – Pink Lady *"More Than a Woman" – Tavares *"Mr. Blue Sky" – Electric Light Orchestra *"My Angel Baby" – Toby Beau *"My Best Friend's Girl" – The Cars *"My Life" – Billy Joel *"Native New Yorker" – Odyssey *"Never Say Die" – Black Sabbath *"New York Groove" – Ace Frehley *"Nice 'n' Sleazy" – The Stranglers *"Nobody's Scared" – Subway Sect *"No Time To Be 21" – The Adverts *"Oh Carol" – Smokie *One Nation Under A Groove – Funkadelic *"Only You Can Rock Me" – UFO *"Paradise By the Dashboard Light" – Meat Loaf *"Part-Time Love" – Elton John *"Please Remember Me" – Cliff Richard *"Promises" – Buzzcocks *"Promises" – Eric Clapton *"Prove It All Night" – Bruce Springsteen *"Public Image" – Public Image Limited *"Pump It Up" – Elvis Costello and the Attractions *"Radio Radio" – Elvis Costello and the Attractions *"Raining in My Heart" – Leo Sayer *"Rasputin" – Boney M *"Ready Steady Go" – Generation X *"Ready To Take a Chance Again" – Barry Manilow *"Reminiscing" – Little River Band *"Renegade" – Styx *"Right Down the Line" – Gerry Rafferty *"Rivers of Babylon" – Boney M *"Rising Free (EP)" – Tom Robinson Band *"Rock Lobster" – The B-52's *"Roxanne" – The Police *"Runaway" – Jefferson Starship *"Runnin' With The Devil – Van Halen *"Shame" – Evelyn King *"She Believes In Me" – Kenny Rogers *"Shot By Both Sides" – Magazine *"Sign Of The Times" – Bryan Ferry *"Sing for the Day" – Styx *"Sometimes When We Touch" – Dan Hill *"Songbird" – Barbra Streisand *"Song for Guy – Elton John *"Southpaw" – Pink Lady *"Stay" – Jackson Browne *"Still In Love With You" – Dragon *"Still The Same" – Bob Seger *"Straight On" – Heart *"Stuff Like That" – Quincy Jones *"Suburban Boy" – Dave Warner's From The Suburbs *"Substitute" – Clout *"Sultans of Swing" – Dire Straits *"Summer Nights" – John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John *"Summer Night City" – ABBA *"Surfin Bird" – The Cramps *"Suspect Device" – Stiff Little Fingers *"Sweet, Sweet Smile" – The Carpenters *"Sweet Talkin' Woman" – Electric Light Orchestra *"Take a Chance on Me" – ABBA *"Take Me I'm Yours" – Squeeze *"Take Me to the River" – Talking Heads *"Talking In Your Sleep" – Crystal Gayle *"Teenage Kicks" – The Undertones *"Thank God It's Friday" – Love & Kisses *"The Day The World Turned Day-Glo" – X-Ray Spex *"There's No Way Out of Here" – David Gilmour *"Thunder Island" – Jay Ferguson *"Time Passages" – Al Stewart *"Too Good To Be True" – Tom Robinson Band *"Too Much Heaven" – Bee Gees *"Top Of The Pops" – The Rezillos *"Tommy Gun" – The Clash *"Toumei Ningen" – Pink Lady *"Trojan Horse" – Luv' *"Turn to Stone" – Electric Light Orchestra *"Two out of Three Ain't Bad" – Meat Loaf *"Uganda Stomp" – The Battered Wives *"United/Zyklon B Zombie" – Throbbing Gristle *"Up Against The Wall" – Tom Robinson Band *"Use ta Be My Girl" – O'Jays *"Voilà pourquoi je chante" – Dalida *"Walking In The Rain" – Cheetah *"Werewolves of London" – Warren Zevon *"What a Waste" – Ian Dury & The Blockheads *"What Do I Get?" – Buzzcocks *"Whenever I Call You Friend" – Kenny Loggins *"Where's Bill Grundy Now?" – Television Personalities *"Where Were You?" – The Mekons *"(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais" – The Clash *"Who Are You" – The Who *"Wide Open (EP)" – The Skids *"Wild West Hero" – Electric Light Orchestra *"Wonderful Tonight" – Eric Clapton *"Wuthering Heights" – Kate Bush *"Y.M.C.A." – The Village People *"Yes, He Lives!" – Cliff Richard *"You Belong To Me" – Carly Simon *"You're In My Heart (The Final Acclaim)" – Rod Stewart *"You're the Greatest Lover" – Luv' *"You Took the Words Right out of My Mouth" – Meat Loaf Published popular music * "Another Suitcase in Another Hall" w. Tim Rice m. Andrew Lloyd Webber from the musical Evita * "Dallas theme song" m. Jerrold Immel * "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" w. Tim Rice m. Andrew Lloyd Webber from the musical Evita * "Grease" w.m. Barry Gibb from the film Grease * "Honesty" w.m. Billy Joel * "Hopelessly Devoted to You" w.m. John Farrar introduced by Olivia Newton-John in the film Grease * "My Life" w.m. Billy Joel * "Only the Good Die Young" w.m. Billy Joel * "Sultans of Swing" w.m. Mark Knopfler * "Thank You for Being a Friend" w.m. Andrew Gold * "Three Times a Lady" w.m. Lionel Richie * "You Don't Bring Me Flowers" w. Alan Bergman, Marilyn Bergman & Neil Diamond m. Neil Diamond * "You're the One That I Want" w.m. John Farrar introduced by Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta in the film Grease Classical music *Malcolm Arnold – Symphony No. 8 *Jacob Druckman – Viola concerto *Arvo Pärt – Spiegel im Spiegel *Alexandre Rabinovitch-Barakovsky – Requiem pour une marée noire *Iannis Xenakis – Mycènes Alpha Opera *Robert Ashley – Perfect Lives *Lorenzo Ferrero – Rimbaud, ou le fils du soleil *Vivian Fine – The Women in the Garden *György Ligeti – Le grand macabre *Krzysztof Penderecki – Paradise Lost (libretto by Christopher Fry) *Aulis Sallinen – The Red Line (Punainen viiva) Ballet *Lorenzo Ferrero – Invito a nozze Musical theater * Ain't Misbehavin' Broadway revue opened at the Longacre Theatre on May 9 and ran for 1604 performances * The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas opened at the Entermedia Theatre on April 17 and ran for 85 performances. (Moved to Broadway in 1979) * Eubie Broadway revue opened at the Ambassador Theatre on September 20 and ran for 439 performances * Evita (Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice) – London production opened at the Prince Edward Theatre on June 21 * Hello, Dolly! (Jerry Herman) – Broadway revival opened at the Lunt-Fontanne Theatre on March 5 and ran for 152 performances * I'm Getting My Act Together and Taking It on the Road Off-Broadway production opened at the Anspacher Theater on June 14 and ran for 1165 performances * Timbuktu Broadway production opened at the Mark Hellinger Theatre on March 1 and ran for 243 performances * On The Twentieth Century Broadway production opened at the St. James Theatre on February 19 and ran for 460 performances Musical films * American Hot Wax * The Buddy Holly Story * Don * FM * Grease * Heeralaal Pannalaal * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band * Thank God It's Friday * The Wiz Births *January 3 – Kimberley Locke, American singer *January 5 – Karnail Pitts, American rapper (d. 1999) *January 9 – A. J. McLean, American singer (Backstreet Boys) *January 12 **Kris Roe, American rock guitarist and singer (The Ataris) **Jeremy Camp, American Christian guitarist and singer *January 20 – Sid Wilson, American rock turntablist (Slipknot, DJ Starscream) *January 31 – Ibolya Oláh, Hungarian singer *February 1 – Jeff Conrad (Phantom Planet) *February 14 – Ryan Griffiths, guitarist (The Vines) *February 22 – Jenny Frost, British singer (Atomic Kitten) *February 24 – John Nolan, American rock lead singer (Straylight Run) *February 28 – Jeanne Cherhal, French singer-songwriter *March 10 – Benjamin Burnley, American musician *March 12 – Claudio Sanchez, American singer/songwriter (Coheed & Cambria) *March 21 – Kevin Federline, American musician *March 31 – Tony Yayo, American rapper *April 6 - Myleene Klass, English singer (Hear'Say), pianist, media personality and model *April 7 – Duncan James, English singer (Blue) *April 9 – Rachel Stevens, British singer (S Club 7) *April 11 – Thomas Thacker, Canadian singer *April 12 – Guy Berryman, Scottish rock bass player (Coldplay) *April 21 **Jukka Nevalainen, Finnish drummer (Nightwish) **Branden Steineckert (The Used, Rancid) *April 22 – Jason Stollsteimer, American lead singer and guitarist (The Von Bondies) *May 3 – Paul Banks, American rock vocalist (Interpol) *May 21 – Adam Gontier, Canadian-born rock musician (Three Days Grace) *May 23 – Scott Raynor, American rock musician (Blink-182) *May 29 – Adam Rickitt, British actor, singer and model *May 30 – Kianna Alarid (Tilly and the Wall) *June 6 – Carl Barât, English rock singer and guitarist (The Libertines, Dirty Pretty Things) *June 9 – Matthew Bellamy (Muse) *June 13 – Jason Michael Carroll, American country musician *June 19 – Mía Maestro, singer *June 29 – Sam Farrar (Phantom Planet) *June 27 – Lolly, English singer *August 1 – Dhani Harrison, English musician and son of George Harrison of The Beatles *August 7 – Jamey Jasta, American rock singer (Hatebreed) *August 15 – Tim Foreman, American rock bassist (Switchfoot) *August 18 - Quinoline Yellow, Welsh composer and producer *August 23 – Julian Casablancas (The Strokes) *August 24 – Darren Robinson (Phantom Planet) *August 27 – Mase, rapper *August 28 **Max Collins (Eve 6) **Jess Margera, American drummer (CKY) * August 30 - Maino, rapper *September 6 – Cisco Adler, American musician *September 9 – Johnny Shentall, English singer *September 11 – Ben Lee, Australian singer *September 20 **Patrizio Buanne, Italian singer **Sarit Hadad, Israeli pop singer *September 30 – Steve Klein (New Found Glory) *October 2 – Ayumi Hamasaki, Japanese singer *October 3 – Jake Shears, American singer *October 9 – Nicky Byrne, Irish singer (Westlife) *October 14 – Usher, American singer and actor *October 20 **Kira, German singer **R'sonist, Jamaican Hip Hop Producer *October 27 – Vanessa-Mae, British violinist *November 9 – Sisqó, American singer *November 10 – Eve, American rapper *November 13 – Nikolai Fraiture, American rock bassist (The Strokes) *November 16 – Carolina Parra (Cansei de Ser Sexy) *November 18 – Andris Nelsons, Latvian conductor *November 22 – Karen O (Yeah Yeah Yeahs) *November 25 – Shiina Ringo, Japanese singer and musician *November 30 – Clay Aiken, American singer *December 1 – Brad Delson (Linkin Park) *December 2 **Brian Chase (Yeah Yeah Yeahs) **Nelly Furtado, Canadian/Portuguese singer, songwriter, record producer, instrumentalist **Christopher Wolstenholme (Muse) *December 15 – Ned Brower (Rooney) *December 23 – Esthero, singer-songwriter *December 24 – Tonedeff, American rapper *December 29 **LaToya London, American singer **Steve Kemp, British musician (Hard-Fi) Deaths *January 3 – Jack Oakie, 74, actor in many musical films of the 1940s *January 23 **Terry Kath, 31, Chicago guitarist and vocalist (unintentional self-inflicted gunshot ) **Vic Ames, 52, Ames Brothers *January 31 – Gregory Herbert, Blood, Sweat & Tears saxophonist *February 7 - Dimitrie Cuclin, 82, composer and musicologist *March 4 – Joe Marsala, 71, clarinetist and songwriter *March 11 – Claude François, 39, singer-songwriter (electrocuted) *March 17 – Malvina Reynolds, 77, US folk/blues singer-songwriter *March 18 – Peggy Wood, 86, actress and singer *April 3 – Ray Noble, 74, composer and bandleader *April 21 – Sandy Denny, 31, folk singer (Fairport Convention) (cerebral haemorrhage) *May 1 – Aram Khachaturian, 74, composer *May 5 – Ján Móry, 85, Slovak composer *May 26 – Tamara Karsavina, 93, ballerina *July 14 – Maria Grinberg, 69, pianist *July 29 – Glen Goins, 24, Parliament Funkadelic guitarist and singer (Hodgkin's lymphoma) *August 14 – Joe Venuti, 74, US jazz violinist *August 24 – Louis Prima, 67, jazz musician *September 6 – Tom Wilson, 47, producer *September 7 – Keith Moon, 32, drummer of The Who (drug overdose) *September 24 – Ruth Etting, 80, US "torch" singer *October 6 – Johnny O'Keefe, 43, Australian Singer *October 9 – Jacques Brel, 49, singer-songwriter *October 12 – Nancy Spungen, 20, girlfriend of Sid Vicious *October 23 – Maybelle Carter née Addington, 69, US country singer and musician, member of the Carter Family *November 12 – Howard Swanson, 71, composer *November 18 – Lennie Tristano, 59, jazz pianist *December 3 - William Grant Still, 83, composer *December 27 – Chris Bell, 27, singer-songwriter (auto accident) External links *Pop Culture Madness 1978 Pop Music Chart Category:1978 in music